1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addition curing silicone composition capable of producing a cured product with a high degree of hardness and excellent crack resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, compositions proposed as silicone compositions with favorable heat resistance and ultraviolet light resistance are used as the sealing materials for photodevices such as LEDs (see patent references 1 to 3). However, although all of these proposed compositions offer improved levels of durability to heat and ultraviolet light when compared with epoxy resins, when these silicone compositions are used for sealing a complex device, and are subjected to reflow conditions or temperature cycling between −40° C. and either 100° C. or 125° C., differences in the linear coefficient of expansion values for the structural materials of the photodevice can cause cracking, meaning the potential applications for these compositions are limited.
[Patent Reference 1] JP 3344286
[Patent Reference 2] US 2002/0161140 A1
[Patent Reference 3] US 2004/0116640 A1